1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric sounding body that generates a certain sound by vibration of a piezoelectric vibrating plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the likes of an automobile or various kinds of household electrical appliances, a piezoelectric sounding body is sometimes adopted as a sounding body that generates a buzzer sound or the like. The piezoelectric sounding body applies a cyclical voltage signal to a piezoelectric vibrating plate, thereby vibrating the piezoelectric vibrating plate and generating a specific sound (for example, a warning sound, and so on) that attracts the attention of a user, or the like.
In the piezoelectric sounding body, the piezoelectric vibrating plate is housed in a case, and a lead terminal connected to the piezoelectric vibrating plate passes through a through hole provided in the case and is thereby led out to the outside of the case (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP H11-52958 A